1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a web server, a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a computer readable recording medium stored with program for the web server, in particular, a web server, a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a computer readable recording medium stored with program for the web server intended for conducting direct printing via a web browser.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, printing apparatuses have come to have more sophisticated performance capabilities thanks to active development efforts so that users are now able to print out print data in various forms of printed materials by utilizing varieties of performance capabilities of the printing apparatuses.
As a prior art for reflecting a print setting for designating a certain function of a printing apparatus on print data, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-115559 disclosed a method of storing in advance the print setting associated with an address of an e-mail and printing the print data attached to the e-mail based on the print setting associated with the address of the e-mail transmitted from a client terminal.
However, since such a prior art is to designate the print setting to the printing apparatus unilaterally by means of email, it is difficult to execute a flexible print setting such as designating the print setting by one user to another user or using the print setting with a partial modification.